


An Infiltrator in Rome

by Iarinthel



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarinthel/pseuds/Iarinthel
Summary: Shepard has somehow managed to end up in Rome in the Renaissance era. Join her as she helps the Assassin’s Brotherhood to free Rome from Borgia rule.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a working title, if anyone has a better title please feel free to let me know.

The sensation of heat and comfort was what woke Shepard up first. The core of the Citadel was surprisingly cold, even with all the power that the Crucible provided. She’s lying on something soft, and she’s also only wearing her underwear beneath. She can tell, because the last she remembered she was still wearing the ruined remains of her armour. 

Then, her hearing registered voices speaking overhead. Two voices, one deep and another a slightly higher pitched. Neither echoed strangely, like the Catalyst did, sounding both young and old, male and female, organic and synthetic. 

“Mentor, are you sure we should keep her here? In the headquarters? Surely there are safer places for an injured woman to be in?”  
“And what place would that be, exactly? Rome is still under Borgia rule, Laura. Even if there had been a hospital nearby, it would not be as safe as Tiber island.”  
“What about the Blooming Rose? Your sister—“  
“Is busy running the brothel. She doesn’t have the time to watch over a stranger.”  
“And we do? Despite the fact that most of us are being sent out all over europe on missions almost as soon as we make it back?”  
“I do. As Machiavelli himself has announced, I am injured and need to recuperate. I’ll watch over her.”  
“Her injuries are extensive. She may not recover for months.”  
“I’ll make sure to stay in the city. There’s nothing pressing that needs my particular skills outside Rome at the moment.”  
“...As you wish mentor.”

The sound of a door closing soon followed, and a thump nearby she assumes comes from someone sitting near the bed she’s laying on. The deeper voice spoke again, in an amused tone.

“I know you’re awake.”

Shepard attempts to open her eyes, only to groan from the piercing sunlight. After a few blinks, she manages to see a hooded figure sitting beside her in a white ensemble that wouldn’t look out of place in a Renaissance Faire. She’s sure that her incredulity shows on her face, as he chuckles at her expression.

“Worry not, I won’t force you to speak or do anything too strenuous. Just listen for now, later when you’re recovered we’ll talk.”

It hurt, but she gave a small nod in acquiescence. 

“I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze. I brought you here from the bank of Tiber to heal. You were in bad shape, my friend. Your armour was badly damaged, and you were similarly injured. A doctor has looked at you, but he couldn’t figure out what your injuries stemmed from. He said you looked like someone cooked you in a campfire as hot as the sun. You healed surprisingly well when we let you rest for a time.”

He hesitated for a moment, but continued his explanation.

“As I’m sure you heard, we are in the Tiber island headquarters. Welcome. Stay for as long as you need to heal. If you have relatives nearby that you would like to contact, let me know and we’ll send a pigeon out for you. Should you need anything else, I’ll be here.”

The silence afterwards is far from awkward, but not entirely comfortable for Shepard. She would speak, but she’s so very tired. Her eyes close on their own, and sleep overtakes her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just to make things clear everyone Shepard speaks to is speaking in Italian. She, however, has a universal translator, and so can perfectly understand them. They, however, do not have anything so convenient and therefore do not recognize English. When she speaks in English, the dialogue will be bracketed by {}, to differentiate. If anyone has any questions, please feel free to ask.

The next time she opens her eyes, Shepard sees that she’s alone. Based on how dark it is, she guesses that it’s late at night. 

It’s odd, but she’s never thought about how much illumination she’s surrounded by before. The Normandy lights had been dimmed once the Alliance got their hands on her, but it’s still brighter than the moonlight she’s seeing with now. A sliver of it is covered by a shadow, and footsteps approaches.

“Oh!”

A new person has entered her room, wearing grey robes in a similar though simpler fashion than the man that spoke to her last. Either he’s rich, or the intricacies of his clothes bely a hierarchical system in place of whatever organization she’s been taken in by. And though she’s uncertain of the particulars of the organization, having a general uniform (that apparently includes hiding one’s face underneath a hood) points towards it being an organization regardless.

They don’t seem like a military, but they don’t move like a civilian either. Paramilitary perhaps? Plus, the man was a walking armoury. He had a sword, knives, a crossbow, a gigantic hammer, bombs, and wore actual metal armour. There’s no way that he’s a civilian anymore, not with all the heat he’s packing. Primitive it may be, (oh how Javik would laugh, to hear her call anyone that) he moved like he knew how to use those weapons.

The new woman has slightly less weapons than her mentor. Just a dagger, a sword, a crossbow, and a belt full of knives. Enough to set off all sorts of metal detectors, but nowhere near the amount he had.

“You’re awake. How are you feeling?”

Shepard could only croak in reply, throat dry as the Sahara. Thankfully, she had a tray of food and a cup of wine with her. Carefully, she assisted Shepard to drink, but some dribbled onto her collarbone. Too thirsty to mind, Shepard greedily drank in the beverage.

“There. That’s better now, right?”

Too tired to socialize, Shepard only grunts in reply. She stares at the newcomer, trying to figure out how to communicate with her since she’s speaking Roman Italian, and most likely doesn’t have a UT like she does. There’s precious little she remembers of Rome, but if her suspicions are correct she may not be able to communicate with anyone here.

“Are you hungry? I have food.”

She lifts the tray for emphasis, and Shepard’s stomach growls in answer. Chuckling, she puts the tray on Shepard’s lap. Thankfully she can eat, but her hands shake while she holds the utensils. Some of the food drops onto her lap, but with all the other indignities she’s had to deal with she ignores it. 

“Don’t strain yourself. You’re still on the mend.”

Shepard allows herself to lie back down on her bed with a gusty sigh. Her brow furrows as she looks at her own hands in consternation. She knows that she’s still healing from destroying the Reapers, but not being completely healthy and mobile is a frustrating experience.

After a moment of silence, she speaks again.

“Is there something we might call you? If not a name, then a nickname perhaps?”  
“{Shepard.}”  
“Pardon me?”  
“{Shepard.}”  
“Shepard?”

Shepard nods, happy she’d managed to get her name through at the very least. The woman hums, before she leaves calls out.

“Rest well Shepard.”

Shepard grunts in reply, already tired. The moonlight her only companion, she falls back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The entrance of the headquarters squeaked slightly as it opened. Ezio walked in to see two of his novices nearby, chatting amiably. One of them notices his return, and called out.

“Mentor, Shepard is awake.”  
“Shepard?”  
“The injured woman you brought. She said her name is Shepard.”  
“A strange name.”  
“As foreign as her bright red hair, yes.”  
“Did you learn anything else from her?”  
“Very little beyond her name. She was thirsty, and dislikes being attended to.”  
“Oh?”  
“She looked disgruntled when I helped her eat.”  
“She may just dislike being treated as an invalid.”  
“Maybe so. Regardless, I believe she’s awake now, and may be able to speak to you.”  
“Thank you Valeria.”

~*~

“Good morning Shepard.”

Shepard only nods, one hand fiddling with the earring on her right lobe, oddly enough.

“I see you’ve recovered some. Do you wish to–“  
“{One second.}”

A finger is raised at his direction after speaking in a language he doesn’t recognize. An ear piercing shriek filled the air, before she speaks again...in Italian?

“I apologize, I had to adjust my translator. Can you understand me?”  
“Yes, I can.”  
“Oh good, I was worried that wouldn’t work. Let me introduce myself. I’m Commander Jenn Shepard of the System Alliance Navy. Thank you for rescuing me.”  
“You’re quite welcome, but I do not recognize this navy of yours. Where are you from?”  
“Before I try to explain, what year is it?”  
“The year? It’s the year of our Lord 1502.”  
“My God...it’s worst than I thought.”  
“...What is?”

For a minute, she visibly hesitates before her face hardens into determination and continuing.

“I...can’t really think of a way to make this sound believable, but I’ll tell you the truth. I’m not from this time.”  
“...Time?”  
“I come from the year 2186.”

Ezio could only stare blankly at her, even going so far as to look at her through his Eagle vision. She glows blue in his sight, as she had when he first found her. And yet...

The silences stretches on before she finally speaks again.

“I swear I’m not lying. I even have proof, if you want to see it.”  
“And what kind of proof might that be, that you think will convince me?”  
“My omni-tool.”

An orange vambrace lights up on her arm, bright enough that it almost overshadows the sunlight streaming through the window. She deftly taps her fingers into it. Somehow, it shows a circular object covered in green and blue and white. It even goes so far as to spin in place, and it looks terribly familiar...

“I don’t know how advance your understanding of Earth is, but this is a hologram of the planet we’re in right now.”  
“And how have you managed to make this...hologram of yours?”  
“Well, in about 700 years humanity achieves space flight. This hologram is based on hours of surveillance footage taken by a satellite in orbit years ago though.”  
“I do not understand what you are saying.”  
“That probably wasn’t a good explanation, was it?”  
“If you wish to enlighten me at any point, feel free.”  
“Well, I’m no scientist but I’ll try. Do you know Leonardo da Vinci?”  
“Yes, he’s a friend.”

She gave him a strange look at that, but continued.

“Has he shown you his flying machine?”  
“I flew on it once.”  
“You did?”  
“And lived to tell the tale, surprisingly.”  
“Good, then that makes my explanations easier. In my time, we can make more of those, and we can even make flying ships that can travel from one planet to another.”

He can only shudder to think that in the future people have made flying machines similar to Leonardo’s.

In his opinion, one is more than enough.

“So this navy of yours...”  
“What of it?”  
“Will they be looking for you?”  
“I doubt it. There’s a pretty big time span of more than 600 years between now and when the Alliance is formed.”  
“I...see.”

Silence once again blankets the room, as Ezio thinks of something to say that wouldn’t distress her. He wants to ask if she has any plans for what to do once she recovers, but that might be too intrusive for someone still convalescing. He imagines that any friends or family are all far in the future so asking about them may just make her melancholy. He wonders what exactly had injured her so heavily but based on how extensive the injuries were, the memories may have been traumatic.

So instead he asks, “Are you hungry? We should have some food in the kitchen still.”  
“Yes.”  
“Give me a moment.”

Ezio steps out for a minute, still trying to wrap his head around what Shepard had told him. He may well need to speak to Leonardo about this, he’ll likely have some insight into the matter. But 600 years in the future? How could she possibly–

“Mentor? Are you alright?”  
“Emiliana, yes, I’m fine. Shepard is hungry. Has anyone cooked anything recently?”  
“Severino was in the kitchen, last I saw.”  
“Ah, good. I’ll go get some food from him then.”

After greeting Severino, Ezio gathered the cooked food and some drinks for Shepard. Keeping it balanced on one hand, he returns to his time traveling acquaintance along with a notebook, an ink pot and a quill. For his use, if she doesn’t wish to. He’s sure that she has many more interesting information than what little she’s told him.

He returns to a room in which the orange vambrace glows brightly, a flat surface on top rather than the hologram. She seems to be frustrated while tapping at it again, with the flat portion of it held up closer to her face.

“Are you busy?”  
“Hmm, what? Oh no, I was just checking on a few things. You’ve brought food. Thank you.”

The furrow between her brows eases as she sees the food he has for her. He gently lays it on her lap, while putting the writing utensils on the side table. 

He waits for her to eat a little before asking, “Do you know how you came to be here?”  
“No, I don’t. The last thing I remember was...being in the Citadel, speaking to the Catalyst.”  
“Who?”  
“Never mind, it doesn’t matter. I was caught up in an explosion, the last I saw was a bright flash of light. The next thing I knew, you were speaking to Laura.”  
“I see. Well, since you are recovering well enough, would you be adverse to meeting people?”  
“Who, exactly?”  
“My sister, and a few others. There are quite a few who are curious about you.”  
“Sure, I’m game. So long as I can rest afterwards.”  
“Of course.”


	4. Intermission: Commander Jenn Shepard

Commander Jenn Shepard   
2159 - 1599

Commander Jenn Shepard of the System Alliance Navy was a mysterious figure in human history. There’s very little about her on record, and even less in mainstream history. Amongst military historians though she’s a figure of legend. It’s been said that any army that was privileged enough to have her were almost always victorious in battle. She joined Bartolomeo’s army for a time, and helped them rout the French. She fought in various battles in Italy for a few decades before retiring to Ezio’s vineyard in her twilight years.


	5. Interim: Desmond and co.

“Who the fuck?”  
“Ah yes, Commander Jenn Shepard. I was wondering when you’d meet her.”  
“What do you know about her, Shaun?”  
“There’s very little on record about her, beyond Leonardo’s sketches. She’s more well known among the military historians than anywhere else. She revolutionized standing armies and how they trained their recruits. Recruits that she personally trained were the best in the entire continent, if not the entire world. Being able to say that you were trained by her added to your prestige as a mercenary. Her protégés are said to dominate in any field of battle they entered.”  
“What, seriously?”  
“Seriously. When she entered the battlefield, it was said that her enemies quaked in fear. She was feared and respected in the mercenary world for decades.”  
“What happened to her?”  
“She retired. Worked in the vineyard that Ezio owned in her later years. Lived to the ripe old age of 125.”  
“Wow.”

Rebecca couldn’t help but interject, “Am I the only here that thinks that what she’s saying is absolutely crazy?”

Desmond only shrugs, “I mean, I’ve already had to deal with hallucinations, prophecies of world ending events, and gods speaking to me through the Animus. Why wouldn’t there be time traveling people in the mix?”

“Her weapons are more advanced than anything available on Earth to this day. It can literally pierce through anything that isn’t made of 5 meters of solid steel. And that omni-tool that she showed Ezio is a weapon, a communication device, a 3d printer and more, all in one. We still can’t match that kind of technology, even with the equipment Those That Came Before left behind. The evidence suggests that she truly is a time traveler.”  
“How, exactly, do you know so much about her weapons?”  
“The assassins living in Italy still have them of course.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. They even let me see them, and had someone demonstrate its capabilities.”  
“Can I see them?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Is that a no?”  
“That’s a maybe. I can’t guarantee anything, but after we deal with the POE, and Abstergo, I’ll see what I can do.”  
“Thanks man.”


	6. Chapter 6

“The woman is awake then?”  
“Hello Machiavelli, good of you to visit. Yes, Shepard is awake and well enough for visitors.”  
“Shepard? A British name for sheep herders.”  
“Is it?”  
“She is far from home.”  
“Yes, that is what she told me.”  
“According to my people, no one has seen or heard of anyone by that name anywhere in Rome.”  
“So she’s a foreigner then?”  
“I gathered as much. She’s also willing to speak to you herself if you wish.”  
“Oh?”  
“She is upstairs in a room of her own. Valeria here can take you to her.”  
“This way, messere.”

Giving Ezio a look, La Volpe, Machiavelli, and Claudia followed Valeria upstairs. Ezio can only shake his head in wonder, for all that they’ve essentially made him the Mentor of the Brotherhood, they certainly do have a tendency to question his decisions. 

He’s curious as to their reactions when she shows her device to them, but he’s also tired. He’ll stay in the foyer for now. If they have more questions they’ll come to him soon enough.

~*~

As the three of them enter the bedrooms in the upper level of the building, they see only one person within. She notices them as well.

“Hello?”  
“You must be Shepard. I’m Claudia, Ezio’s sister.”  
“I am Machiavelli.”  
“I am known as La Volpe.”  
“The fox huh? Interesting.”

The three newcomers looked at Shepard warily, sharing a look between themselves before Machiavelli took the lead.

“Ezio told us you would be willing to answer our questions.”  
“Go ahead.”  
“Where are you from?”  
“I was born and raised in a ship. So I wouldn’t really say that I’m from anywhere.”  
“Do you know how you got here?”  
“No clue, sorry.”  
“Not a one?”  
“I only woke up quite recently. You likely have more information about my situation than I do.”  
“In that case, would you please explain what exactly these are?”

La Volpe dropped a black cylinder and a blue and grey rectangle on her side table, on top of Ezio’s writing implements. Shepard raised an eyebrow at him before answering with a dry voice.

“Nothing less than my favourite rifle and submachine gun of course.”  
“Rifle?”  
“It’s 1501, right? Cannons should exist by now.”  
“Are you telling me that these are hand cannons?”  
“Not only are these hand cannons, they can likely outperform any guns you have readily available to you.”

She took the black cylinder in hand, and with deft hand movements managed to make it unfold right in front of their eyes. It is almost as long as she is tall, and some parts of it lit up like a lantern. She held it with a casual ease that implies experience in its use.

“Are they? Can you show us? Once you heal fully, that is.”  
“Alright, I’ll let you know when I am.”

The three of them had more questions of course. Like how old she is, why she was so injured, and what her plans are for the near future. Shepard answered as best she could, but it soon became clear that she still needs more time to recover her strength. Claudia was the first to notice.

“We should let you rest. We’ll come back another time to ask the rest of our questions.”  
“But—“

“Isn’t that right, Machiavelli?” 

Claudia’s glare was intent and meaningful. Machiavelli is smart enough to know when to fold.

“...Yes, we will.”

Shepard chuckled at the exchange. “I see who wears the pants in this relationship.”  
“Pants?”  
“Oh nothing, just a saying from back home. Thank you for your consideration Claudia. I’ll send a message through your brother when I recover fully.”  
“Think nothing of it.”


End file.
